Mystic Rain
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Thoughts and Ronutey

My name is Demetri. The other pokemon say I'm freak, because I'm the only Psychic pokemon left in existence. I was taken by the elder of the village, Yapper the Pidgeot. I was only a Ralts back then. Somehow, the stories I heard from her were never boring.

_ "Demetri, how was school?" Yapper asked. "Horrible," I sighed,"As always. Everyone makes fun of my appearance and species." She looked at me and grabbed something at the top of the shelf. "Would a story lighten your spirit?" she offered. "Sure!" I smiled. I loved the stories that she told._

_'A long time ago, this universe of Pokemon was once imperfect. All was in ruin and waste. Dark and Ghost type pokemon ruled the landscape, tormenting the weak and terrified ones. During that time, the psychic pokemon were about to be extinct, only one survived. That one psychic was called the 'Mystic Sage'. Only that one could restore the balance to a everlasting paradise, but the Mystic Sage must go to the Spiritual Realm in order to maintain this new balance to seal the dark and ghost pokemon to oblivion. Unfortunately, it refused, granting a 5000 years time until the next Mystic Sage is chosen to undo this hurt.'_

_ "Will it happen soon, Yapper?" I wondered. "Well, maybe some time," she said. "Someday," I said,"I will be a hero. So I'll finally be known." Yapper just smiled and went the door to do her job. "Oh well," I sighed,"Things do take time." I looked out the little hole of the hut._

_**-**_**13 years later-**

By now, I was finally a Gardevoir. Still, I was still the freak everyone called me. I saw Yapper go to the Cultural Crater, which was for only ceremonies. I ran up to her outside. "Yapper," I said,"Why are you out here?" "We have a new citizen to initiate," she said as she turned her head to a distance. My psychic readings felt someone of the outside coming here. It was a strange pokemon that was never seen before. As it was closer, it's appearance was familiar, at that same time, my head started to hurt so much. Is this the pokemon that was in my recent visions? "Are you ok?" she said in worry. "I'm...fine," I struggled to spit out those words, and ran to the lake at the south of the village. As I reached there, things went blank.

"Demetri. Demetri! Please wake up!" a voice called out. "Help...fading...can't...move," I moaned. "What's wrong with her?" another voice echoed. "She must be having a coma," the first voice echoed,"Hurry, get her to Chansey! I'm too old to even carry her." "As you say so. She'll be fine..." the other voice said. After that, I was out for good. I could tell one was Yapper, but the other voice, it felt so soothing. Now things felt like the shadows were pulling my mind out.

"Ughhh, where am I?" I moaned,"And why does this seem so familiar?" _Can't you feel it? _"Hey! Who's here!" I yelled. _Not much time! You'll be taken._ "What does that mean?" I wondered. This doesn't make sense at all. _Hurry! You'll never prove it. Ple..._ That voice just vanished, and shining light appeared in front of me. "So warm, where am I?" I whispered as the light overflowed and took me back.

My eyes opened to be at Chansey's care place. The strange pokemon was there also. "How do you feel?" he comforted. "Fine, I'm Demetri," I blushed,"You are?" "Ronutey," he introduced,"I'm the last Gallade alive." "Well, I'm the last Gardevoir alive," I smiled. "Oh my! Thank goodness you're alright!" Chansey exclaimed,"Mister, what is your typing?" "Fighting and Psychic," he said. Psychic! I thought I was the only psychic left. "Wow! I'm a psychic also!" I realized. Before I could ask him something, he quickly kissed me on the cheek and sighed,"Too bad I can't stay here much longer, I have something to do for now." "Ok..." I replied. After my words, he vanished, leaving me a note.

Late at night, I opened the note that he left me to see what it is. It read:

_I'm sorry to leave so early. Unfortunately, I have something important to do. Maybe you can come by if you want to. If yes, come to the Ancient Castle. If not, we may never see each other for awhile._

_Ronutey_

Is all of that true? "Yapper," I asked,"Where exactly is the Ancient Castle?" "Directly north of the village, why?" she informed. "Just a question to finish for school," I lied. When she had fell asleep, I grabbed some items to bring for the trip to the Ancient Castle. I wonder why he was there anyway?


	2. Ancient Castle

(Demetri's POV)

Ughhh, where is the Ancient Castle? How would Ronutey get there so quickly that how I would? "You need help!" a voice cried out,"I will help!" "Huh? Who's there?" I asked. "My,my, would you say?" it said when it jumped out of a bush,"I'm Chris the Bidoof." I tried to get to his thoughts, but all that was there were constant retarded comments to hear. "What help do ya need?" he asked. "A route to the Ancient Castle, can you take me there?" I said, hoping he would be worth it. "Yes, yes, but getting inside is hard," he sighed,"Only invited guests are let in." Maybe I could try to rearrange the guards thoughts to make me a invited guest. "I know a way in," I said. I followed him all the way to the Ancient Castle.

"Chris, I want you to dig a hole that goes through the outside to the castle," I requested. "Sure thing, miss..." he said, but paused. "Oh! My name is Demetri the Gardevoir," I whispered. "Don't worry! You can count of me!" he yelled, and started to dig. Good thing Yapper gave me a hooded coat to hide my face. "Halt! You must not enter the castle, it's forbidden," a guard hollered at me. I took a step forward and he pointed a sharp bone at me. I guess he's a Marowak. "You leave me with no choice," I said. I unhooded myself and used Hypnosis to give him fake memories. "My apologies, you appear to be a guest. Please, enter," he apologized in his hypnosis. I put my hood back on, and went inside.

The wooden castle was filled with fancy looking pokemon. "Oh my! Someone's looking bad for the royal ball," a Glameow laughed at me. I had to find Ronutey quick, before some of the guards would find out on me. I saw a Roserade in a navy blue floral dress. "Excuse me," I said, trying to as formal as I can be. "Why yes, what is it do you ask?" she replied. "Have you seen a pokemon named Ronutey around these parts?" I asked. "Oh! He's the bodyguard of Princess Ponutrelle. Strangely he's not at his post right now," she explained. Princess Ponutrelle, if I take her with me, Ronutey will have to follow and find me and her. She doesn't appear to be here, so I went and partied for a bit.

Once I heard the horns ring through my ears, that must be her enterance. "Everyone, please welcome Princess Ponutrelle!" a guard announced. A Lopunny walked out with a elegant pink dress. Since she was heavily guarded, there's no way to get her physically, I have to use my psychic abilities. I focused my energy at Ponutrelle and used Psychic. She levitated off the ground and drifted to me. "A enemy is in the castle! Seize her!" the princess cried. I grabbed her and started to run off to the hole that Chris was working on. I pushed her into the hole and I went in also. As we were outside, there was no way we would close the hole in time. "Miss!" Chris yelled. "Leave this to me Snips!" I cried. I used Telekinisis to drag a huge boulder to seal the hole that we made. "Let's get outta here miss!" Chris yelled.

Once we were in the fields, we were safe now. "Eckkk! Unhand me you ruffian!" she cried. "I'm not gonna hurt you," I comforted. "Then why did you kidnap me?" she demanded. "I need your help finding somebody, ever heard the name Ronutey?" I asked. "Yes, but he left for good," she sighed. "Well, I'm Demetri the Gardevoir," I said. "And I'm Chris the Bidoof!" he said. "My name's Ponutrelle!" she said. "Uhhh...where did you think he went?" I asked. "He said he was going for the Fishing Kecleons' house for some errands," she explained. "Then that's where we're going!" I yelled. "WHAT!" both of them screamed. "Let's go!" I yelled.


	3. Ponutrelle's Thoughts

(Ponutrelle's POV)

I didn't have no choice, this outsider just came and took me away from the castle. If she needs help finding my bodyguard, maybe I have to. "Where is it?," she asked,"I don't see anything." "Maybe not, but I know one thing," I explained,"Those Kecleons love their hut in camoflauge." Demetri then looked like she was trying to see it. "Yup, it's there alright," she sighed,"Chris, do you know Odor Sleuth?" The small beaver pokemon just shrugged and used the move she mentioned to make the hut appear in sight. "HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" a cranky voice echoed. Demetri and Chris looked kinda shocked in fear. "Don't worry," I corrected,"They just get mad really easily." I saw a purple Kecleon walk towards us with his walking stick. "YOU'RE IN BIG TROUB...princess?" he shouted, but was calmed down by my presence.

"I'm sorry of my high temper," he yawned,"I thought them robbers learned our secret of hiding our here hut." He lead us into his humble and comfy hut, a green Kecleon was cooking some freshly caught fish pokemon. "Ummm...who are these fellers?" he asked. "Demetri," she said. "Chris," he said. "Well, I'm Shucks," he exclaimed. "Oh deary my, you really tired, please rest here for a bit," the green Kecleon gasped,"Anyways, my name is Bugsy." We had dinner here, looks like Demetri and Chris looked like they haven't ate any food in weeks. "Excuse me," Demetri spoke up,"Do you know anyone by the name Ronutey?" They gulped a bit like it was a major problem. "He came by yesterday to say goodbye, and left for the Sacred Ruins of Ayui to investigate something." "Where exactly is the ruins at?" she demanded. "Myths say that it lies inside the Peril Falls." Peril Falls, that's the most dangerous area to date. It's crashing waters can kill any kind of pokemon there is. "Thanks for everything," I said and dragged the others outside.

(Demetri's POV)

What's wrong with Ponutrelle? Is that place that Bugsy mentioned a horrible something? "What's wrong?" I comforted. "Nothing!" she provoked and ignored me. I had to use my abilities to hear what's in her mind. It felt like this:

_We can't just go there, we'll die. I mean, of course my bodyguard's there, but it's just too dangerous. Another thing is that I can't trust these pokemon, they're the ones that kidnapped me._

"Ponutrelle, do you really trust us or not?" I mentioned. She stared at me like I was some monster. "How...how did you know that?" she gasped. "I'm a psychic pokemon, I can levitate things, and read everyone's thoughts. Please just stay a little longer," I begged, she was our ticket to finding Ronutey. "Fine," she sighed,"But when my guards find us, you'll be in the dungeon. You hear me!" "C'mon! We're wasting time!" I pulled Ponutrelle and Chris as we went off for Peril Falls.


End file.
